


everything grows out; everything grows back

by MugeTeaTime



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugeTeaTime/pseuds/MugeTeaTime
Summary: In spring, Snufkin comes back to Moominvalley, just to reunite with the sleepy Moomin; together, they venture to a small, damp meadow Snufkin has found solace in before.





	everything grows out; everything grows back

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!! I wrote this to cope with stress because it's really relaxing, written in like 5 minutes because I'm sleepy

Moomin thinks he likes feeling the sun and the wind on his skin, and he likes smelling the grass and flowers and dew, and he likes being with Snufkin. He returned earlier than usual, for spring, and had met Moomin just as him and his family woke up from months of sound sleep; he couldn't wait to hear of Snufkin's adventures, and couldn't wait to share secrets, to go on adventures...  
So here they are. The green meadow smells of soggy grass and dirt; butterflies and midges play in the golden sundust around as the bees pollinate colorful flowers vigorously, a sight to behold, indeed.  
"Snufkin!" Moomin announces, eyes twinkling in the sun's rays, "I love this place! Where did you find it?"  
His friend simply smiles with a straw between his lips. Sitting down onto the grass, he takes off his hat to bask in the sun, and squints. "Well now, Moomin, travelers must know many places."  
"You're right," agrees Moomin, plopping down next to Snufkin. He lays down onto a lush flowerbed, closing his eyes. "This is so nice!"   
Chuckling, Snufkin emits a small sound of agreement. "Hey, Moomin, do you know how to make a flower crown?"  
"Huh? No I don't, why are you asking, Snufkin?"  
"I can teach you," he smiles, ripping a few flowers out.  
"Oh no! That's bad, Snufkin- those flowers are alive, and you're killing them!"  
"They'll grow back out," his smile is, surprisingly, unwavering, "it's just like our friendship. When I go south and you go to sleep, it is being killed, though not for long. It takes time, but when we're back in the summer, our friendship is back, too."  
He's been weaving a small flower crown the entire time; made up of daisies and bellflowers and poppies, it truly does look like a crown. "Woah, Snufkin! Can I wear it?" The traveler nods, prompting Moomin to don the accessory, almost feeling like a monarch.  
"And I think it's true. Everything grows out after it's been ruined, just like our friendship!" he falls back onto the grass, and Snufkin follows, his hat on his stomach. "Say, Snufkin, could you teach me how to make those sometimes?"  
A gentle smile is what Moomin gets for a response. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly moomins actually mean a lot to me ;""") growing up i was alone in my family with my computer but some days when my mother didn't spend 15 hours a day at work she would come home and read me moomin books. eventually i found so much solace in them, and they helped shape me the way i am! so yes. big shout-out to tove jansson for this series and to all of you guys for making its fandom great again haahah


End file.
